Little secrets
by Danni6823
Summary: Dipper and Gideon have devised a plan to throw people off there blossoming relationship but its getting harder and harder everyday to be apart from each other. Fluffy Dipper/Gideon
1. Blushing

Gideon was still in jail for trying to trick the whole town and Dipper was visiting for a while,they were talking through the phones but could still hear each other well enough through them.

"Our plan has gone well so far Dipper, nobody suspects a thing!" Gideon chuckles.

"Shhh, keep your voice down! You know they record these things, right." Dipper whispers.

Their conversation proceeds but they don't dwell on the matter.

Back at the Mystery Shack

"Yo! Dippingsauce, where ya' been?" Mabel questions.

"Oh you know, just out in the forest." Lied Dipper.

"So, what do you think about Gideon being in jail and all?" Mabel gleefully asked.

At that, Dipper went silent.

"I think he belongs there!" Mabel adds.

"No one really belongs in prison, Mabel." Dipper sighed.

"I hope we never see that jerk again!" Mabel wishes.

A faint blush spreaded across Dipper's face as he began laughing awkwardly.

At that moment, Grunkle Stan walked in.

"Hey, Dipper, why are you blushing?" Stan asked.

Dipper then tried to cover his cheeks, but it was too late.

"Yeah Dipper, why are you blushing?" Mabel laughed. "Are you thinking about Wendy?"

"Err...yeah, something like that." Dipper quickly lied.

Dipper ran out of the shack hoping they couldn't see his blush darkening, leaving the two laughing relatives behind him,he ran into the forest and climbed the nearest tree and sat there dangling his legs thinking about Gideon and cute pretty little face.

In Gideon's cell (jail)

"Oh lordy I miss my Dipper" Gideon sighed.

Suddenly a rattling came from the next cell over. "Shut your pie hole midget!" A low gruff voice yelled.

"If Dipper were here he'd protect me from the likes of you!" Gideon whined "Now let me see how long has it been since I last saw him? An hour? No it can't be, it feels like a day, how long will it be till i see him again?"

In the next cell over the gruff voice could be heard again "Keep all your gay fantasies to your self faggot!"

Deputy Durland then comes along and begins tapping on all the cell doors while yelling "I'm Honey Boo Boo child, you'd better be watching!"

Sheriff Blubbs then walked over to Deputy Durland and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Deputy. Lets go get a hot cup of cocoa." He suggests.

Deputy Durland happily accepts and they both walk off together. Back in Gideon's cell, Gideon is sitting on his rock hard bed, whimpering because he misses his Dippy-Kitty so.

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be out soon when I can be bothered. U like it? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Betrayed

Back at the Mystery shack

Mabel and Stan are devising a plan to spy on Dipper. As soon as Dipper takes off in the morning going to see his beloved Gideon in jail,Mabel and Stan get in his car and slowly follow dipper round the edge of the forest with Mabel hanging out the window on a fishing pole and binoculars keeping an eye out for Dipper,soon enough both parties found themselves outside Gravity Falls Jail.

Dipper looked around cautiously to see if anyone was watching but only saw an old-looking prisoner and a guard with long hair and a moustache, all clear, he walks in the old brittle forgotten doors with a loud bang and walked up to the reception were a fold out table was placed with a piece of paper above Deputy Durland's head saying "RECEPTION" on it at that moment a cleaner walked in with a cart that looked like it had a dead body in,

"ugh that doesn't look so nice" Dippers skin crawled

"oh,oh no its only sheets" the short cleaner said with an awkward cough his appearance was a bit weird he had long brownish hair and a baggy uniform that looked home-made and little purple shorts knee-high socks a neat shoes now that Dipper looked closely he looked quite a bit like Mabel and he smelled an awful old man smell that reminded him of Stan. Dipper ignored his paranoid feeling and went to be reunited with Gideon after asking permission.

Dipper and Gideon sat at the telephones, making small waves at each other. Meanwhile, a couple of telephones away, Mabel and Stan are plotting to murder Gideon. Stan then brought out a hatchet and began hacking Gideon with it until the whole room was painted all Dipper could see was white then red then black. Dipper then woke up in a dark alley, next to his Giddy. Gideon then smiled at Dipper, and he smiled back. Gideon then pulled Dipper's body warmer off and threw it on the floor. Dipper then began unzipping Gideon's orange prison suit. Gideon then pulled off Dipper's shirt and then his shorts.

For a moment both boys stood in their underwear before Gideon asked. "So how do you wanna play this?"

"Rough" was the only word Dipper said.

Dipper then woke up, just remembering Gideon's soft, chubby face. As Dipper sleepily made his way out of bed, he saw Waddles curled up by Mabel's feet. Dipper then bent down and began stroking Waddles' nose.

"You know, you remind me of someone, a very special person." Dipper told Waddles. Waddles oinked in confusion. "Yeah, I don't see him much now. You see, we had a plan,Gideon and I, to try and throw people of our relationship so I told him to summon Bill Cipher, and he'd get the deed, but that didn't work. Even so, he got it anyway, we then decided that he would have to be arrested to save our relationship. It might seem a bit odd, but Stan and Mabel would disown me if they knew, as would Gideon's parents. But Gideon's strong, he's okay in jail, I try to visit him whenever I can. I love him, Waddles, more than you could ever understand."Dipper cried into his hands. As Dipper was crying, Waddles began licking Dipper's hand, causing him to chuckle.

Dipper then decided he would go downstairs to watch morning cartoons. But as he left the attic, Mabel sat up. She had been secretly awake the whole time. Mabel didn't know how to feel. Should she be happy her brother had found love. But she couldn't help feel betrayed, her brother is in love with Gideon.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I couldn't get on a computer and I'm actually on lil ol gravity falls computer.**

**Lil ol GF: YAY! LLAMAS!**

**natures greatest warriors p.s. sorry for that she helped me write this and any sexual content was written by her **

**Lil ol GF: The bit I write was the best! Hehe, innuendo :)**

**please stop PLEASE! **

**Lil ol GF: Remember to check out my stories, I've written quite a few and it'd be cool if you'd read 'em.**

**stop self promoting **

**please review!**


End file.
